Beauty and the Beast a MercyHog fanfiction
by ToxicComa597
Summary: Roadhog saving Mercy countless times taking several bullets nearly dying then Junkrat is irritated at her and Roadhog is pissed can they make it work or will it crumble because of Mako's boss?
1. Chapter 1

Roadhog and Mercy fanfiction

Hello every one this is my first fanfiction for Overwatch for Roadhog and Mercy please no hate just let it be out for a couple months and you can roast my stories all you want but anyway enjoy and if you have any ideas for this or the future stories let me know.

Chapters: 1

It's been a few months since the 2 Junkers joined Overwatch and it's been easy for Junkrat to fit in he's funny, charming and overall a good time to be around him but for his 510 pound body guard Roadhog it hasn't been easy his original goal was to protect Junkrat but he's fine in Overwatch he's protected by everyone, so Roadhog is debating if he should leave because he doesn't feel welcomed here because he nearly killed Mcree because he overheard him talking about how Roadhog doesn't belong but Junkrat does. "Got something to say?" Roadhog said getting angrier by the second. "Why no Roadhog what makes you think that?" Mcree said terrified because the big Aussie is no force to be messed with because of his ruthless killing Mcree knew he wouldn't hesitate to kill him to, he's terrified because the Aussie heard him. "Bullshit I know what you said how I don't belong, well I got something to retaliate that." Roadhog said. That's when he pulled out his hook to wrapped the chain around Mcree's neck and began to pull strangling Mcree and it nearly took everyone to get the 510 Aussie to let go of an already purple Mcree, he only let go because his best friend calmed him down. Roadhog made his choice but then someone stopped him. "Leaving so soon?" Angela (or her call sign Mercy) said confused. "There ain't nothing left for me here anymore." Roadhog said a little tear began to form which surprised the Aussie. "But what about Jamison?" Angela said (Junkrat real name is Jamison in case you're wondering). Angela had sympathy for the big Aussie he was only here for a couple months. That's when Roadhog was debating his only friend even here still Mcree surely is no friend to him. That's when the signal that Talon soldiers were closing in fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Roadhog and Mercy fanfiction

Hello every one this is my first fanfiction for Overwatch for Roadhog and Mercy please no hate just let it be out for a couple months and you can roast my stories all you want but anyway enjoy and if you have any ideas for this or the future stories let me know.

Chapters: 2

"Ah fuck it" Roadhog muttered to himself. He grab his scrap gun and his trusty hook and walked out of his room to join the others, while he walked out everyone moved for the giant Aussie to get through, Mcree especially he had to get out of the Aussies way the last thing he needed was to be strangled again, Roadhog made his way to Junkrat who was itching with anticipation to blow everything up ( especially since he can get away with it. ) "Alright soldiers listen up, today we will repel Talons attack to take us out, lets get to it we have a job to do." Soldier 76 said. "Also be careful we have the Widowmaker out there with Reaper so be careful they are a force to be reckon with." With that Roadhog was the first to charge out surprising everyone already taking out at least 5 Talon soldiers and a few had RPG's and they were firing into Roadhog and with a roar of fury he tore down the bridge killing the poor Talon soldiers instantly everyone even Junkrat cringed at the fact Roadhog is showing no remorse to them but eventually Reaper caught up with the 510 pound brute and he was blasting Roadhog with his hellfire shotguns and Roadhog with a roar of fury retaliated by grabbing Reaper and smashed him in the face with his gargantuan fist and Reaper dissipated into black mist, Mercy was helping a down Overwatch soldier and eventually Reaper shouted "Take out that damn medic now!" so all the soldiers who weren't fighting Overwatch soldiers focused there guns on Mercy and Roadhog saw this and with a roar of fury and as fast as he could jumped in front of Mercy everyone even Reaper was surprised what the 510 pound monster of a man was doing taking fire and eventually passed out from blood loss and when he woke up and saw everyone leaning over him and with a roar and a grunt got up and stormed off and Tracer said mocking Roadhog "Thanks Mercy its not like you saved my life or anything" not expecting for Roadhog to hear her while she said it Roadhog heard her and came back then she said "Hes right behind me isn't he?" she asked and everyone nodded yes, and turned around and looked up and said "Sorry I had no intentions of making you mad it was a joke I thought you would've thanked her, she did save your life after all." Roadhog said " I have my reasons to not say thank you I always handled my self and not used to being helped by someone but to make you happy and everyone else." Looking at Mercy and said "Thank you Mercy for properly treating my wounds it was a pleasure to have an expert to properly take care of them properly." He said making Mercy blush trying to poorly hide it and everyone noticed and Roadhog did and under his mask he was blushing and walked off, Tracer said "Ooooo someone's blushing, you got a liking to him don't you love?" Mercy said "Maybe but I don't know how to approach him, he is a ruthless killer after all didn't you see how he killed at least 20 Talon soldiers in almost one motion?" Tracer replied "Yes but you like him because he saved you and you returned the favor." Mercy sighed and said "I'll talk to him later." Tracer just nodded.

 **Later that Day**

Roadhog was in his room when he heard a soft knock and said"Oi who's there?" "May I come in?" Mercy asked. Roadhog said "Um sure." Confused Mercy came in and said "Thank you for saving my life I thought I was done for." "Ah it was nothing Mercy." Roadhog replied "Please call me Angela and may I ask whats yours?" Mercy asked hoping it wouldn't anger the Aussie. Roadhog was debating "Well I suppose I owe her this much." "Ok the names Mako Rutledge born and raised in Australia." Mercy asked "I hope you don't mind if you take off your mask?" Roadhog was think about it "Ok I will just promise not matter how ugly I look don't laugh please." Mercy nodded little did they know they're was Tracer, Mei and were eavesdropping on them. Then Roadhog began to unhook his mask and reveal his face, Mercy gasped.


	3. Chapter 3

Mercy, Mei, and Tracer all gasped in shock when Mako took off his hog mask and to Mercy surprise he was quite charming Roadhog had a nice face, cute even. "How come you wear that mask, your face looks handsome." Mercy said with a little blush. Roadhog didn't know how to respond, no one in his entire life even Junkrat hadn't seen his face, but yet here he was showing his real face to the "Overwatch Angel" and she doesn't run away in terror from his face or didn't run down the hall saying "Guys look how ugly Roadhog is." But what happened next shocked all 5 of them (Tracer, and Mei were eavesdropping.) They kissed and held each other in a long embrace for a while, while the 3 that were eavesdropping all said in unison "awwwww." Eventually they walked away left them to each other after a while they broke the embrace Mercy and Roadhog both blushing and Mercy said "I'll see you at dinner, bye Mako." As she walked off, leaving a still blushing Roadhog to put on his mask and walked to the cafeteria. While Mercy was eating Tracer, and Mei walked up to her Tracer was the first to speak "How was it?" Mercy looked confused and said "What are you talking about?" piped up and said "Come on quite being a noob and tell us about it?" Of course the others had no idea what she meant by "noob" assuming it was gaming slang but Mei asked her straight up "We mean how was that kiss with Roadhog?" Mercy stopped eating and looked up embarrassed and said "Oh um, I have no idea what you're talking about she said and looked up blushing so red that she looked like a cherry, Tracer said "Ooooh you're blushing!" Mercy sighed "Yes I did kiss Roadhog, it was odd because his face isn't that bad for a 510 pound man. " While Mercy was talking about this Junkrat overheard this and yelled for Hog "Hog get your fat ass over hear now!"


	4. Chapter 4

"What?!" Roadhog said eating. "What was Mercy talking about when she said she kissed you?" "Fuck" Roadhog said to himself. "Well what does she mean?" Junkrat said growing more and more impatient. "Ok yes I did kiss her, so what's the problem?" Roadhog said wondering why he was so pissed. "Well you're my body guard, so your job is to y'know protect me." Junkrat said annoyed. "And not be interested by some girl even if she is the "Overwatch Angel" you're **MY** body guard!" Junkrat said fuming. While they were arguing Tracer noticed this and came over to see what's going on. "Hey there loves what's the problem?" Tracer asked confused. "Junkrat is jealous because I kissed Mercy." Roadhog said with an annoyed grunt. "Oi ya pig face asshole." Junkrat said pissed. "Junkrat why are you jealous of Mercy and Roadhog being together?" Tracer asked curious. "He's my bodyguard, he is supposed to be protecting me not be interested in some girl." Junkrat said. "But you're safe here you fit in I don't Mercy make me feel welcomed here so I don't give a shit what you say you maybe my boss but you're not my damn father and don't let that get to your head or there will be dire consequences." Roadhog said pulling out his hook. Just then Mercy overheard what Roadhog said and stood there watching him. Then Roadhog felt someone starring into him the he said "She's right behind me isn't she?" Then the 2 nodded yes and he turned around to see the angel, the most beautiful thing he's seen in years was staring at him with a soft expression on her face said "Come with me." She said and Junkrat said "Oi we weren't done here!" Mercy gave him a cold stare and he backed down. Then she lead Roadhog to her office Then she said "Do I really make you feel welcomed here?" Roadhog upon hearing that said immediately "Of course!" "Why?" she replied. "Because you're the most beautiful women I've seen in years of course there is women in Australia but they're crazy and dangerous more dangerous than me." Roadhog said blushing under his mask. Mercy looked shocked here she was with probably the most wanted and dangerous man in the world far more dangerous than Reaper showed a soft spot in his heart revealing his feelings for her. That's when Soldier 76 came onto the intercom "Mercy, Hog come to my office immediately." They both got up and looked at each other they both went to his office. "I'm assigning both of you to kidnap Reaper for interrogation we've seen reports that he's at Paris." Soldier 76 said. "Ok" Roadhog said. "Let me go get Junkrat." "No" Soldier 76 said it'll just be you 2. "Roadhog nodded with a grunt and Mercy said "Ok but why me not Jamison?" "Because Roadhog likes to get "dirty" (meaning that he liked to fight) and you can provide him with the medical attention he needs if it comes to that." "Now with that in mind MOVE!" Soldier 76 yelled they scrambled up and out the door. Tracer came by and said "Are you sure they'll be ok?" "No go with them but stay in the shadows Roadhog will say they'll be fine." Soldier 76 replied. "Ok, got it!" She said and blinked out the door and out the building.


	5. Chapter 5

Mercy and Roadhog were in the transport ship to Paris and Mercy said "Seems like we'll be working together huh?" Roadhog only replied with a grunt. "Mako" Mercy said with soft blue eyes. Roadhog looked up and met her eyes and grumbled "What?" "What's wrong?" "What happened at the base was painful I barely survived **you** barely survived I can't protect you for much longer but I will protect you until my dying breath." Roadhog said, Mercy noted that he was choking up. Meanwhile Tracer was there after she snuck in and was overhearing this and said "Seems you're not like the big bad hog people know you as, maybe Mercy can change you a bit, awaken the man inside the beast." Mercy went to get something to eat and Tracer came up behind her "Hello love!" She announced startling Mercy "Tracer? What on earth are you doing here?!" "Soldier 76 told me to follow you guys because Roadhog would be stubborn." "I also overheard what he said." "What do you think?" Mercy asked. "I say you may be the key he needs to be reawaken to be "reborn" to become Mako not Roadhog." Tracer said. "Me?!" Mercy said. "Why me?" "Because it seems he cares a lot about you, it seems he may be the reason he draws breath, face it Mercy he's in love with you." Tracer said. Mercy was wondering why he fell in love with then she realize "The kiss!" She remembered he fell in love with her then Mercy blushed. "Awww is seems you fell in love with him to, don't lie I can see you blush." Tracer said smiling. That's when Athena came onto the intercom. "You have arrived at your destination." Mercy sighed "Well are you going to leave?" "No I'll stay and I'll deal with Roadhog." Tracer said winking. "Ok, showtime!"


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here?" Roadhog asked a bit irritated. "Nothing love just figure you may need my help." Tracer said chipper as usual. "Whatever just stay out of my way and please both of you be careful." Roadhog said. When they walked out of the dropship Tracer asked "Where do we look first?" Mercy said "They were last seen going into an abandoned storage building." Roadhog said "Then let's go." When they walked to it Roadhog stopped them. "Why did we stop?" Tracer asked. "Something ain't right." Roadhog said. That's when Talon soldiers came out of nowhere and opened fire. "MOVE damn it!" Roadhog roared. That's when Reaper came out and was aiming for Mercy, while Roadhog was demolishing Talon soldiers faster than Tracer which is surprising. Mercy gasped as Reaper raised his shotguns that's when Roadhog yelled "NO!" That's when he roared and grabbed Reaper by his leg and slammed him into everything in sight, and Widowmaker saw what Roadhog doing and eventually was aiming at his head. Tracer saw this and said "Not again." Then she ran up to Widowmaker and said, what she said back at the museum. "What'cha looking at?" Then Widomaker used her grappling hook to get away from the Brit then Tracer jumped at her and Widowmaker reacted faster than Tracer could see coming and to avoid the bullet it happened back at what happened at Kings Row. Tracer recalled back at the safer building she was on and it unfortunately whizz passed where Tracer was and hit Roadhog square in the head. He fell like a log Reaper and Widomaker escaped, Tracer and Mercy both screamed "NO!"


	7. Chapter 7

"No… Not again." Tracer said to herself tear begin to stream down her face as she saw Widowmaker and Reaper escape and seen Roadhog fall like a log. Mercy however didn't take it well she began bawling her eyes out screaming NO over and over again as she ran over to the down Aussie and took off his mask to reveal his face where it is a crimson red all, barely able to see his face she then took some anesthetics to numb the pain and began to remove the bullet then Tracer screamed on her com for Soldier 76 and screamed "Hogs down I repeat Hog's down send an evac ASAP!" "Ok Tracer the dropship is inbound." Soldier 76 said. Back at the base Mercy had operated on Roadhog and stayed at his bedside day and night he has been in a coma and she has been sobbing while people tried to convince her to leave "He'll be fine." They kept saying. She kept saying no, no matter what. Junkrat came by and said "Oi look at what you gone and done it's all your fault he's been shot, dammit I knew it was a bad idea for old soldier boy to leave him with you and the damn brit!" "Hey I heard that!" Tracer said. "And Roadhog was trying to protect Mercy he saved her and he does love her Junkrat why can't you accept that?" Junkrat sighed and said "He's my bodyguard he is supposed to be protecting me!" "Not that damn bitch there!" Mercy heard this and began to cry louder and eventually with all the commotion Roadhog woke up.


	8. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S MESSAGE:** Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a while I was planning on an undertale fanfic but let me know what you guys think it will that of Sans and Frisk but the reason I haven't uploaded in a while was because I lost my "spark" for this but now I found it and I will be uploading for both fanfics and maybe an undertale fic but anyway here we are chapter 8 of Beauty and the Beast!

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Roadhog yelled after being woken up, "I was trying to sleep in peace because of I don't know surviving a bullet to the head and WHY IS MERCY CRYING! Then Junkrat spoke I may or may not be the cause of that (because the last thing he needed was to anger him even more but saying it was him probably pissed him off.)" Roadhog then looked at Mercy and got up and comforted her "Mako?" Junkrat asked. "Back off and don't call me Mako my name is Roadhog to you I QUIT!" Roadhog yelled. Causing everyone in a state of shock with Mercy still sobbing but calmed down enough to speak. "Mako calmed down please." Roadhog froze and looked at Mercy and stormed off. Later at the cafeteria Roadhog went to get some food everyone remained silent. Roadhog took the table in the far back corner of the room "Mind if I sit here?" Roadhog looked up to see Mercy standing there, "Sure knock yourself out." Roadhog said. "Ok Angela what happened while I was in a coma?" He mumbled. "OK Jamison lost it when he seen you in a coma and started yelling and called me a bitch saying how you were supposed to protect him." "Well that's over now and forget what he called you I'll be here it'll take more than a bullet hell an entire army to kill the One Man Apocalypse."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Mako thank you." Mercy said in which Roadhog said: Mercy I was wondering." "Yes?" Would you like to go on a date with me?" Mercy was thinking about It for a while which was making Roadhog nervous but eventually she said "Yes! Of course!" Roadhog breathed a sigh of relief but he panicked more running to Tracer for help "Oh god, oh god, oh god, Tracer!" "Hmph of hey Mako what's up?" "I asked Mercy on a date and she said yes." "Wonderful but what's the problem love?" I don't know what to where I'm in a panic help me please." "Awwwww you aren't as bad as you say you are." "Shut up help me please." "Fine big guy I'll help you." "Thank you." As they went clothes shopping Mercy had her dress picked out and ready humming to herself as well. "You look nice my angel. "Awwwww thank you Reinhardt you really are a sweet man." "Thank you but remember if he hurts you I'll make sure he regrets." "Thank you but I'll be fine." "Ok have fun." He said as she walked out the door. Mako arrived after she did but was getting cold feet. "Oh what if she sees me but doesn't like me?" Mako kept saying but Tracer calmed him down "Relax big guy remember she seen your face already." "Yeah good point thanks Lena." "No prob now you have a lady in there waiting for you go get her." Mako went in a told the waiter he already made reservations and there she was in a beautiful black dress make up on and everything Mako was happy she saw him "Oh hey Mako."


End file.
